Spark of Electricity
by FaithLestrange
Summary: Elle Bishop had mixed feelings about the Sanctuary. But she sure did meet the most interesting people. One Shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Sanctuary. I made no money off this story. **_

_**A/n: Just a little one shot I had to get out. I wrote it a while back at the very beginning of Season 2 of Sanctuary.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Elle was bored. Bored. Bored!

She zapped her table lamp and the bulb burst. She let out a big sigh and paced around the room that the English woman had provided her.

_Sanctuary_ her ass. More like a gilded cage. It was the Company all over again. At least Helen was nicer to her than her father had been. No testing her limits to the point that it would be considered torture, and then making her forget it ever even happened. They were nice jailers, at least. She wasn't sure what to make of that. It was still a cage. She'd thought she'd been free of those.

She'd thought she'd be free with Gabriel at her side. But then that damn time traveling happy Asian showed up and dropped her ass here on accident. In a different freaking dimension! It wasn't her world. It was the same in so many ways, but clearly not hers. There was no Company, no Petrellis, no Noah Bennett, no Bob Bishop, & no Gabriel Gray.

But there was Will. A lot more attractive than those damn shrinks when she was younger. Still diagnosed her as a violent sociopath with paranoid delusions. But he was just after her because she'd tried to kill him. One time! Gosh, some people can't let things go...

Elle opened up her door a creak. They'd only just started to let her wander freely around the Sanctuary halls. Maybe that two-faced guy wanted to play with her. Or maybe Alexei, the kid with the demon appendage sticking out of his stomach. He was a kid right? Kids liked to play....

No one was outside their rooms in the hall and Elle was starting to pout. This sucked! Where was everyone?

She was turning the corner toward the cafeteria just as two men were approaching from the other way. One of them was Will.

Elle grinned. Oh, he was fun to mess with!

"Just talk to the damn ape and make him take his medicine! I can't stand this anymore!" The man she didn't know growled at Will, "With the Cabal no doubt about to drop out of the sky and kill us all, I don't have time for this!"

He was wearing a dark well tailored suit that made Will's jeans & t-shirt seem painfully drab. And it made her blue tank and shorts look even worse. She scowled. How dare he be better dressed than her! It was only because they never let her leave this place! Otherwise she'd look ten times better than that dweeb!

"Elle? What are you doing out of your room? Did you need something?" Will pushed ahead of the other man with a look of concern etched on his pretty face.

"I'm bored." She grinned at him brightly, "Entertain me."

"Elle. I'm busy I can't--"

"Dance monkey, dance." The other man cut in with a sexy little drawl and an amused grin.

Elle laughed. Will just stood there and glared at the other man, "You're not helping." He looked back to her, "Elle, there's a television in the main room...if you wanted..."

Elle looked to the man and then back to Will.

"Something's happened hasn't it? I've heard you all talking about the Cabal and getting Ashley back? Maybe I can help." She looked at him pleadingly.

"No. Elle, we've been over this before..." Will started and Elle glowered.

"I can help! If there is one thing I know how to do it's bagging uncooperative & powerful people." She crossed her arms with a petulant frown.

"Elle... you helping us wouldn't be conducive to your recovery. The mental duress you sustained during your days at this Company with your father..."

"Well, at least put my mental instability to good use, dummy! I'm a psycho and I'm not going to get better, Will, so stop pretending!" She shouted at him.

This was just like when her father never believed in her, when she knew she could do a case better than anyone...

"How exactly can she help? I'd say at this point--" he smirked, "-- _'huggy bear'_, we could use all the help we can get."

Will turned to him, "No. She's not helping."

The man sighed and sidestepped Will to look down at Elle. He was leering. Elle didn't mind, she liked the attention, "And who are you, then?"

She grinned widely and held out a hand, "Elle."

"Elle?" He took her hand and kissed the top of it and she couldn't help but blush, "Nikola Tesla, at your service."

She gaped, "As in...?"

He smirked cockily, "As in."

She laughed, "Oh, I love this place!"

Will shifted in his spot uncomfortably and was completely ignored by the other two.

"So, you've heard of me?" He was still holding her hand, and Elle could swear she could see the glint of-- wait... did he have fangs? She ignored it and looked devilishly over at Will.

"Of course. I know loads about you... wanna know why?"

Zimmerman was actually smiling back at her. Guess that meant he'd be on board with what she did next. He must not have liked Nikola very much.

"Yes, dear. I'd love to kn--" An large electrical charge leapt from her hand straight into his face where he was still holding it. He released her in surprise and blinked. He looked back at her in dawning realization, "Did you just--?"

Elle brought her hands together and separated them as electricity danced across her fingertips, "Like one of your 'coils'. But human." She winked, "And much cuter."

Nikola's eyes glowed as he watched the light show going on between her hands, "Amazing. How well can you harness it?"

"Well enough." Elle smirked and she intentionally sent one of the electrical charges to hit Will dead on in his stomach. He gasped in surprise and tried to stop from convulsing at the shock.

"Elle! I thought we talked about this!" He sputtered.

"Oh, relax Willy-kins! That was like the lowest setting! What a baby!" She put her hands on her hips, "And besides! From the look on your face before it seemed like you wanted me to electrocute Nikki here."

Nikola scowled, "Nikki?"

She shrugged and then offered another suggestion, "Tess?"

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway. She did have a point, Zimmerman. You know, I'm starting to get the impression you don't like me very much."

Will glared at him, "I have no idea why."

Tesla turned to Elle and winked, "Except what Will here doesn't realize is... that if you would have electrocuted me?" He grinned, "I would have _liked_ it."

Elle's stomach did a little flip.

She really didn't think she was going to be bored here anymore.


End file.
